The Guardians of Time
by SuneyMoon
Summary: Um den Tod an Rochelle und Lorian zu verhindern reisen Arkarian, Ethan und Isabel in die Vergangenheit zum Zeitpunkt als die Kräfte der Auserwählten verstärkt wurden. Die Charaktere gehören Marianne Curley von mir ist nur diese Geschichte. Das Bild habe ich von "Google Bilder" wenn das Bild jemand erkennt dann Bescheid sagen ich nehme es raus.
1. Kapietel 1

Prolog.

Vier Jahre nach „The Key."

POV Isabel

Vier Jahre sind nun vergangen seit der letzten Schlacht zwischen der Göttin des Chaos und den Zeithütern und obwohl wir dachten dass damit der Krieg vorbei wäre hatten wir uns darin geirrt.

Die Göttin des Chaos hatte noch einen Trumpf im Ärmel und zwar ihren Sohn Damien von dessen Existenz leider keiner zuvor geahnt hatte.

Aber nicht nur die neue Bedrohung hatte uns allen sehr viel Kraft gekostet sondern auch die Verluste, die wir durch den letzten Kampf erlangt hatten.

Es hatte sehr lange gedauert bis Arkarian seine Trauer überwinden konnte ganz zu schweigen von Ethan der immer noch nicht ganz er selbst ist.

Doch jetzt keimt sich bei uns endlich Hoffnung auf den Neriah ist nun in der Lage einen Spalt in unsere Vergangenheit zu öffnen damit wir die Zukunft ändern können bevor der neue Krieg die Erde und damit die Menschen vernichtet.

Also bereiten sich nun alle vor auf die bevorstehende Reise und obwohl an der Reise an sich nur Arkarian Ethan und ich teilnehmen würden, überwachen die andere die Geschehnisse von hier aus.

Wir werden allerdings nicht so reisen wie es normalerweise geschieht sondern im wachen Zustand in unseren eigenen Körpern und obwohl normalerweise dies Gesundheitsschädigend ist haben wir auch dafür eine Lösung gefunden.

Dartemis hatte uns silberne Armbänder hergestellt mit deren Hilfe wird unsere Gesundheit nicht darunter leiden.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Schlafzimmer Tür unseres Hauses holt mich aus meinen Gedanken auf den Boden der Tatsachen.

„Bist du soweit?" fragte mich mein Ehemann.

Ganz genau Arkarian und ich sind nun seit fast zwei Jahren verheiratet und leben in einen Abgelegenen kleinen Haus in Angel Falls. Als wir ungefähr ein Jahr lang zusammen waren hatte Arkarian kurze Hand beschlossen mit mir ins Kino zugehen nachdem er sein Aussehen etwas … na ja sagen wir mal verändert hat.

Es war ein ziemliche Überraschung für mich ihm am Kino mit schwarzen kurzen Haaren zu treffen, aber seine Augen hingegen hatte er, Gott sei Dank, nicht geändert.

„Ja wir können Los. Wo treffen wir uns den jetzt alle?" fragte ich als ich meine vom Vortag gepackte Reisetasche in die Hand nahm.

„In meinen Kammern. Ich hoffe das klappt alles so wie wir das geplant hatten." sagte Arkarian nachdenklich. Ich kann seine Besorgnis verstehen seit fast vier Jahren arbeiten wir an diesen Plan und nun ist es soweit und wir können ihn ausführen.

„Mach die nicht solche Sorgen der Plan wird perfekt aufgehen schließlich hast du ihm ausgearbeitet außerdem wenn du dir zu viele Sorgen machst bekommst du noch graue Haare." lachte ich.

„Ich dachte die alten Männer sind dein Ding" konterte er zurück.

„Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage." ich zwinkerte ihm zu und setzte mich ins Auto.

„Habt ihr euch nun auf einen Zeitpunkt geeinigt?" fragte ich als wir vom Hof herunterfuhren.

„Ja, endgültig. Wir haben den Zeitpunkt ausgewählt kurz nachdem Lorian die Kräfte der Auserwählten verstärkt hatte." antwortet Arkarian ohne die Augen von der Straße zu lösen.

Eine halbe Stunde nahm unser Weg bis zu den Kammern von Arkarian in Anspruch dort angekommen bemerkten wir das wir die letzten waren die angetroffen sind.

„Gut da nun alle da sind können wir mit der Reise beginnen." sprach Dartemis an uns gewandt.

Matt nahm auch gleich in die Arme und sagte, „Sei bitte vorsichtig." ich nickte und erwiderte seine Umarmung dann hatten sich noch Neriah und Dartemis von uns verabschiedet.

„Okay ich werde jetzt den Spalt öffnen das wird aussehen wie ein Vertikaler Strudel und ihr müsst nur hindurch springen allerdings weiß ich nicht ob ihr auch da landet wo wir das geplant hatten aber eigentlich müsste das klappen." sagte Neriah zu uns, und begann mit wenigen Pinselstrichen den Durchgang zu öffnen.

Nachdem sie fertig war, sprangen wir drei, ein nach den andren hindurch.

Na hoffentlich geht alles gut, war mein Gedanke als ich zum Sprung ansetzte.

So das war der Anfang ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Anastasia.


	2. Welcome to Angel Fals

Kapitel 2

Welcome to Angel Falls.

POV Arkarian.

Am 24.10.2010, um 23:40 waren wir in Angel Falls angekommen, nicht sehr weiter bis zu meine Kammern entfern,t sind wir auf der Erde wie eine Bombe eingeschlagen.

„Warum kann die Landung nicht weich sein. Nein es muss immer hart und schmerzhaft sein." hörte ich Isabel beschweren, worauf ich lachen musste.

„Ist jemand verletzt?" fragte sie uns.

„Bei mir ist alles gut so weit, hab nur ein paar Schürfwunden bekommen." gab Ethan als Antwort.

„Ich kümmere mich darum." kurz darauf bedankte sich Ethan.

„Geht es dir auch soweit gut?" fragte ich sie.

„Ja und bei dir?" auf die Frage hin nickte ich und half ihr aufzustehen.

„Also Leute was machen wir denn jetzt?" stellte Ethan die „Eine Million" - Frage.

„Also ich würde sagen, dass wir am besten Kontakt zu meinem früheren Ich aufnehmen. Bist zu den Berg ist es nicht allzu weit weg dort könnten wir heute Nacht Unterschlupf finden." schlug ich vor, worauf die anderen beiden nickten.

Also setzten wir uns in Bewegung und nach kurzer Zeit stand wir vor den Felsen, der den Eingang zu den innen gelegenen Räume frei gab.

„Wie gehen wir jetzt eigentlich rein, ich meine ich bin mir nicht sicher ob du die Tür einfach öffnen kannst?" fragte Ethan.

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihm einfach irgendwie ansprechen." schlug Isabel vor.

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich würde sagen, dass ich versuchen würde zu mir selbst Kontakt durch die Gedanken aufzunehmen." sagte ich und konzentrierte mich darauf meine Vergangenheit mit meinen Gedanken zu erreichen.

_Arkarian ich weiß nicht ob du mich hören kannst, ich bin du und ich komme aus der Zukunft aus den Jahr 2014 um genau zu sein. Ich und zwei meiner Begleiter stehen vor den Eingang des Berges und würden uns sehr freuen wenn du die Tür öffnen würdest._

Es folgte keine Antwort und auch die Tür bewegte sich kein Zentimeter, im ersten Moment dachte ich schon, dass die Nachricht nicht angekommen war. Doch im nächsten Moment bewegte sich die Felswand und vor uns und bildete sich eine Öffnung.

„Ich glaube es ist besser wenn du zuerst alleine mit ihm redest." schlug Isabel vor.

„Nein, es wäre besser wenn wir beide rein gehen, denn eins ist auf jeden Fall sicher, falls er mir nicht glaubt, wirst du ihm am Ende überzeugen können." sagte ich worauf Isabel lächelte und nickte. Sie ergriff meine Hand und sofort breitet sich in mir Ruhe, Gelassenheit und Entspannung aus. Immer wieder wenn sie mich berührte könnte ich es nicht glauben, dass diese starke, liebevolle und kluge Frau Mein ist.

Also gingen wir durch den Eingang, kaum waren wir drin, schloss sich der Fels hinter uns, mein "anderes Ich" wartete in der achteckigen Kammer auf uns diese war nur schwach erleuchtete von den einigen Kerzen die auf der Wand hingen. An sich wird sich auch in den nächsten vier Jahren hier nichts ändern.

Guten Abend, danke das du die Tür für uns geöffnet hast." sagte ich.

Er sah erst mich an, worauf er kurz überraschend die Augenbraue hochzog vermutlich wegen meiner neuen Haarfarbe.

„Ach ja die Haare ich wollte mal sehen wie das ist wenn man ein richtiges Date hat" sagte ich.

Das brachte Isabel zum kichern womit sie nun die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Nun weiten sich seine Augen vor Überraschung, denn Isabel hat sich kaum verändert ihre Haare sind zwar jetzt länger und sie zieht sich jetzt erwachsener an, aber Ihr Gesicht ist immer noch so wie es auch vor vier Jahren war.

„Wie ist das möglich?" fragte er aber ich glaube die Frage war nicht wirklich an uns gerichtet.

„Also glaubst du uns?" fragte Isabel, worauf mein anderes ich nickte.

„Gut, draußen steht nämlich Ethan und friert sich die Ohren ab." scherzte Isabel worauf wir beide lachen mussten.

„Oh ja sicher eine Moment bitte." kaum hatte er das gesagt gesellte sich auch schon Ethan zu uns.

„Hey na seit ihr jetzt endlich fertig, hat auch lang genug gedauert" beschwerte sich und rieb sich die Oberarme die inzwischen vermutlich von der Kälte taub geworden sind.

„Also könntet ihr mir jetzt von Anfang an erklären warum ihr hier seid." sagte mein anderes Ich.

„Also wir sind hier um einige Sachen zu verändern damit die Zukunft eine andere Wendung nimmt." erklärte ich.

„Aber bevor wir uns hier ins Detail vertiefen würde ich gerne mit Lorian sprechen und es wäre nicht schlecht wenn wir zumindest für heute Nacht irgendwo untergebracht werden könnten." sagte ich zu ihm.

„Ja sicher in der Festung sind sehr viele private Räume in denen ihr schlafen könnt." sagte er zu uns und im selben Moment wurden wir bereits empor getragen.

„Wo war hier nochmal das Badezimmer?" fragte Ethan und bevor ich antworten konnte sagte Isabel: „Die letzte Tür links, aber du musst aufpassen der Lichtschalter spinnt manchmal."

Ethan nickte und verschwand und mein früheres Ich sah sie fragend an.

„Ich bin ein paar Mal hier gewesen." erklärte sie.

„Ein paar Mal?" fragte ich belustigt.

„Hey du musst doch nicht immer alle unsere Geheimnisse verraten." sie zwinkerte mir zu.

„Ich doch nicht, keine Sorge die nehme ich mit ins Grab" worauf wir beide lachen mussten.

„Ich störe ja nur ungern dieses Idyll aber ich glaube ihr wolltet mich sprechen." hörte ich ein Stimme hinter mir.

Wie in Zeitlupe drehte ich mich um und sah meinen Vater vor mir stehen, vier Jahre sind nun vergangen seit ich ihm das letzte Mal sah.

„Hallo Vater. „ begrüßte ich ihm und sah wie sich ein Anflug von einen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht

anzeigte.

„Na das ist ja eine Überraschung. „sagte er.

Wir unterhielten uns kurz unter anderem erzählten wir uns warum wir hier sind und aus welcher Zeit wir kamen. Am Ende hatten wir beschlossen morgen früh eine Notsitzung mit allen neuen Auserwählten zu vereinbaren dort sollten wir uns den anderen gegenüber vorstellen sollten.

Jetzt aber erst Mal hatten wir beschlossen ins Bett zu gehen nachdem für uns die Schlafzimmer hergerichtet worden sind.

„Gute Nacht Leute" sagte Ethan und verschwand auch gleich als erster Im Schlafzimmer.

„Könnte ich mal ganz frech an den Kühlschrank gehen?" fragte Isabel nachdem sie umgezogen in einer Jogginghose und einen Tank-Top aus der Badezimmer kam.

„Oh ja natürlich bedien dich.„ antwortet mein früheres Ich.

„Möchtet ihr beide auch etwas?" fragte sie bevor sie sich auf den Weg zur Küche machte.

„Ähm nein Danke sehr" antwortete Arkarian Nr. II. (Ich glaube das hört sich besser an als „mein früheres Ich" ^^)

„Könntest du vielleicht bitte einen Tee für mich machen wenn du nicht zu müde bist?" fragte ich.

„Aber sicher für dich tu ich doch alles. Schwarz mit etwas Milch und zwei Löffel Zucker?" fragte sie mich lächelnd.

„Oh mein Gott bin ich etwa so vorhersehbar?" fragte ich mit gespielter Überraschung.

„Nein keine Sorge für mich bist du das größte Geheimnis." antwortete sie und lachte dabei, das hörte sich immer an als wäre das ein Glockenspiel.

„Ihr seid verheiratet." das war keine Frage sondern eine Feststellung er meinte bestimmt den Ehering den ich auf den Finger trug.

„Ja seit fast nun schon zwei Jahren." antwortete ich.

„Also wenn das meine Zukunft ist dann freue ich mich darauf schon." sagte er zu mir und lächelte mich an.

Einen kurzen Moment darauf kam auch schon Isabel rein mit einer dampfenden Tasse in der Hand und ein Teller mit Sandwich.

„Möchtest du vielleicht doch was essen?" fragte sie mein anderes Ich und lächelte ihm an.

„Ich glaube ein oder zwei esse ich mit." gab er als Antwort und nahm sie ein Sandwich von den Teller.

Nachdem wir was gegessen hatten und uns noch kurz unterhalten hatten, hatten auch wie beschlossen in Bett zu gehen.

Als ich und Isabel nun ungestört im Schlafzimmer waren, fragte sie mich ob alles gut wäre.

„Ja mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist alles gut. Im ersten Moment war es etwas komisch ihm wieder zu sehen so lebendig, aber es ist auch schön, dass ich mich mal wieder mit ihm unterhalten konnte." sagte ich ihr, als sie sich an mich ran kuschelte und ihren Kopf an meine Brust lehnte.

„Es tut mir so leid, aber wir werden dafür Sorgen, dass er am Leben bleibt." flüsterte sie und gab küsste zärtlich mein Schlüsselbein.

„Ich liebe dich." flüsterte ich und vergrub mein Gesicht in ihren blonden Haaren die nach Erdbeere und Zitrone. In solchen Momenten vergaß ich alle meine Sorgen und konnte mich endlich entspannen.

„Ich weiß, aber ich höre das immer wieder gern. Aber du weißt schon, dass ich dich mehr liebe oder." flüsterte sie zurück und gähnte.

„Du solltest jetzt schlafen morgen wird ein sehr schwieriger Tag." sagte ich zu ihr und spürte wie sie nickte und im nächsten Moment hörte ich wie sie ruhig und entspannt atmete, dieses Geräusch war für mich, dass schönste was es auf der Welt gibt.

Ich schloss ebenfalls die Augen und schlief ein.


End file.
